


Summer Fun

by itsdarkinhere



Series: Trashtober 2020 [1]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alternate Universe - Slavery, Begging, Drabble, F/M, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Master/Slave, Not Canon Compliant, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Slavery, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:47:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26768251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsdarkinhere/pseuds/itsdarkinhere
Summary: The Sons of Sparda spend a relaxing day at the beach with their little harpy slave, but things quickly start to heat up when Dante can't keep his hands to himself.
Relationships: Dante (Devil May Cry)/Reader
Series: Trashtober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951207
Comments: 1
Kudos: 54





	Summer Fun

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to Day 1 of my Trashtober 2020 List. I hope you enjoy your stay.  
> 01| Slavery | Dante / Vergil | Beach AU

You listen to the waves crash against the breakers and try to focus on that. 

Otherwise, there’s little else to distract you from your master’s fingers pumping deeply inside of you.

A soft moan escapes you and he leans in to kiss your cheek tenderly. He presses against your shoulder, his hot breath ghosting over the shell of your ear as his soft white hair tickles your cheek. 

“What’s the matter, birdy? Cat got your tongue?” He asks with a huff, his voice is gruff and husky, playful even, as his fingers drive deeper and deeper into your cunt. 

You feel yourself grow wet for him, a trained response, after many months trapped with the Sons of Sparda. At first, you fought their control, the half-demon Dante and his twin brother, Vergil, but their demon blood proved to be much stronger than your own. You might have once been a proud harpy of the Underworld, but you have since then been reduced to a mere toy, who pulses with need at the first sound of your master’s voice. 

Your body moistens and you clench tightly as his thick fingers curl up and stroke. You whimper and he lets out a breathy chuckle. “Why not… Let them hear you sing, slave?” He presses his thumb to your clit and you nearly cry out, but instead you bite your lip and cling to the beach towel he’d allow you to cover your lap with. Cover both of your laps with, because his erection was hot and throbbing in your palm, as the command had been to stroke him while he stroked you. 

“M-Master, please...There...There’s children around…” You plead, sweat dotting your brow as the two of you watch countless happy families enjoying a perfect day at the beach. 

You’re just one of many families who have come out to enjoy the sunshine as summer came to a close. The colorful beach towel, the wide parasol, the matching bathing suits, it was all a guise to misdirect what was really happening. 

“Yeah? So what?” Dante grumbles, as he leans in to suck a hickey onto the side of your neck. He nibbles his way to your ear and his fingers pick up their pace between your legs. 

You whimper and twitch, toes curling as you feel your core pulse over and over, getting closer and closer to the edge. 

You’re gushing around him.  
“Come on, little slave, don’t make me do all the work here.” He teases, breathing starting to quicken as his dick twitches in your grasp, weeping precum onto your palm. 

You try your best to match his pace, but the angle is awkward and he doesn’t slow down. “M-Master! Ah….!” You try your best to bite off all the moans and whimpers but they escape you anyway. You can’t stop your body from moving against him, even knowing that there might be eyes on you; they’ve trained you too well. 

“You know the rules.” He murmurs, as he sucks another large bruise on your collarbone. “You know what you gotta do.” Dante shifts and angles his body over you, pressing you down into the second towel that the two of you were sitting on. He thrusts against your hip, unabashedly. If people saw then they saw, what’s the big deal—you knew that was what he was thinking. 

The groan you’re trying to hold back comes out as high-pitched whine as you arch your hips into the heel of your master’s palm. “Master, oh Master please...!” You cry out, breathless. Luckily, it comes out as a whisper, but you could feel heat radiating from your cheeks like a beacon. 

“Ask me.” He growls, his hard body pressing against you even harder as his touch skirts the edge of pain. 

“Master Dante.” You breathe, “Master Dante, please let me come!” You say desperately as you feel yourself teetering on the edge of climax. 

“Hmm….” 

He waits a heartbeat too long. You can’t control yourself. You moan, sharp and sudden—like a yelp—before you feel yourself gush around his fingers. You clench around his fingers, eyes rolling back as pleasure racks your body. “Sorrysorrysorr….ry” You say, but you keep coming, in waves and waves until tears leak from your eyes and cling to your lashes. You shake against his muscular body.

“Bad, girl.” Dante groans, rutting against you savagely as he quickly chases his own release. “I’ll have to punish you when we get home.” He bites down on your ear and spills himself in your loose grasp, painting the edges of your bikini with his searing cum.

You barely register his words and feel him grinding into your hip as his erection deflates. 

A shadow is suddenly cast over the both of you, and your eyes snap open to see the shaded eyes of the other Son. Master Vergil stares down at you, seawater glistening off of his lean and muscular body. Slowly, he pulls off his sunglasses, revealing feral blue eyes. 

He frowns as he takes a long whiff. “My turn, with the slave girl.” He says coldly.


End file.
